The Perfect Date
"The Perfect Date" is the thirtieth episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis After Johnny asks Riley out on a date, she becomes obsessed with making her date perfect. Todd's parents force him to replace the wait staff with authentic French waiters. When the replacements fail to show up, the Darings are forced to become the waiters. Plot The Quails Little League team wins after Riley Daring strikes out Buzz Winters. Johnny Hitswell, Riley's teammate and crush, asks her out on a date. Riley freezes up; when she gets home, Todd snaps her out of it by spraying her with a garden hose. Riley babbles about how everything needs to be perfect. Agent K offers her help, but after Riley has a vision of the family interrogating Johnny Hitswell, she refuses. The next day, the family insists on giving useless unsolicited advice. When C.A.R. tries to teach Riley how to enunciate, a la My Fair Lady, Riley decides she's had enough. She warns her family not to ruin her date at Le Petit Fromage, a fancy French restaurant. Dick had a bad experience at that restaurant. They turned him away after he showed up without wearing pants. Dick tells Todd to replace the wait staff at Le Petit Fromage. Todd initially refuses, but Agent K threatens to ground him until his 18th birthday, so he calls Fleemco for the best waiters in the world. Fleemco gives the Le Petit Fromage waiters roles in the movie Buffet the Waiter Slayer. Then, the Fleemco crew travel to Paris to lure some of their waiters to America. The next night, Johnny walks to Riley's house with a bouquet of roses. When the front door opens, the Daring family stares at Johnny with creepy grins on their faces. Riley comes down the stairs all dressed up, but Prince Cinnamon Boots eats Johnny's flowers. After Riley and Johnny leave, Conrad calls Todd with some bad news; it turns out the Parisian waiters never arrived. They refused to board their plane since they couldn't bring their snails on the flight. Agent K commences Operation Live and Let Eat: the family will pose as the wait staff. Her French disguises are at the cleaners. Riley is glad to be away from her family, for once. Johnny insists that their date doesn't have to be perfect. However, Riley's worst fears come true when she sees Todd in stereotypical Mexican clothes. Riley pretends not to know Todd. After Todd seats Riley and Johnny, Dick Daring in a pancho takes their orders. Luckily for Riley, Johnny doesn't seem to connect the dots. Johnny notices that the chef resembles baseball player Fernando Gomez. Gomez was in fact Agent K in disguise. For some reason, the family trusted Agent K to cook, even though her cooking is inedible. Riley slaps the appetizer out of Johnny's hand. The restaurant normally has live music, but C.A.R.'s one-car band took its place. He literally shines a spotlight on Riley and Johnny, causing Riley to reach her breaking point. Riley gets up to walk out of the restaurant with Johnny. Johnny slips on the appetizer and crashes into Todd, setting off a chain of events that ends with Johnny covered in food. Riley snaps at her father for trying too hard to make the date perfect. In response, Johnny says it's cool to have Riley's family step up for her, and that families will always butt in no matter what. Riley and Johnny both agree that they had a good time together. The other patrons, thinking it's dinner theatre, burst into applause. Johnny walks Riley back to her house. He kisses her on the cheek. Riley enters another catatonic state. Category:Episodes Category:Season One